


Be Careful Or I Might Get Used To This

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe, F/F, Morning After, Short, Sleepy Ava, Sleepy Ava Is Nicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara is woken up at Ava's apartment by Ava's cat.





	Be Careful Or I Might Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> Set the morning after a hookup. The cats are based off of some cats at my shelter. I'm making all of my Ebony and Ivory Sharpe fics into a series, because I have at least two more planned and two already posted.

Sara opens her eyes as something soft touches her face. The room is dark, and it takes her eyes a moment to adjust.

“Ah!” she yelps when she sees the eyes staring at her and the paw touching her cheek.

“What is it?” a sleepy voice says from next to her.

Sara looks over and sees Ava groggily curled up against her. Memories of the previous night flash back to Sara. 

“It’s just one of your cats,” Sara says. "She surprised me, that's all."

“Yeah. That’s probably Ebony. It’s feeding time,” Ava says. She yawns but doesn’t move.

Ebony rubs her head on Sara’s face. Sara frees one hand from under Ava’s torso to pet her. 

“Would you feed them?” Ava mumbles sleepily. “The food is in the kitchen cabinet, above the fridge. Two scoops each.”

Sara stands up and Ebony takes off running to her bowl. Sara looks back at Ava, all curled up with blankets. Her exposed neck shows some marks Sara remembers leaving there. Sara turns the light on briefly to find one of Ava’s giant t-shirts to wear, and Ava grumbles at the brightness until Sara switches it off.

She makes her way to the kitchen, almost tripping over one of Ava’s cat scratchers. She should really be less clumsy, as a former assassin, but something about Ava brings her guard down. She finds the fridge and reaches for the cabinet, but she can’t quite grab the handle. She drags a chair over and stands on it to reach. 

Ivory and Ebony run around Sara’s feet and lead her to their food bowls. She kneels down to fill the bowls, and the cats start eating. 

Sara walks back to Ava’s bedroom and climbs back under the covers. Ava turns and cuddles into her again.

“Your food container is up too high,” Sara whispers.

“You planning on staying over again?” Ava asks, almost back to sleep.

Sara brushes Ava’s hair out of her face and kisses the back of her neck. A few minutes later, when Ebony and Ivory jump onto the bed and sleep on both sides of them, Sara thinks she could get used to this.


End file.
